An electrical substation is a subsidiary station of electricity generation, transmission and distribution where voltage is transformed from high to low or vice-versa using transformers. Electrical substations are usually provided with a disconnect switch having an arm movable for allowing or preventing electrical current from propagating. Because a malfunction of a disconnect switch may damage the electrical substation, some modern electrical substations are provided with some equipment for monitoring the displacement of the arm of the disconnect switch and detecting abnormal behaviors. However, older electrical substations are not provided with such abnormal behavior detection equipment and therefore, it is difficult to predict a potential wear and tear and/or an abnormal behavior.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for detecting an anomaly of a high voltage switch.